Et Nick… mon mari n'est pas fou
by diddou
Summary: Nick entre dans le cercle très fermé des entomologistes, et ce grâce à un petit coup de main de Sara... mais cette aide n'est peut être pas complètement innocente...


Titre : et Nick… mon mari n'est pas fou

Spoiler : pas vraiment. Juste une petite fic inspirée d'un échange entre Nick et Sara au cours de la saison 11 en cours de diffusion, mais ça ne vous apprendra rien de ces épisodes

Rating : exceptionnellement...un petit K (je sais que ca va en décevoir certaine! Oups...fallait peut être pas le dire pour qui je te fais passer? T'inquiète, personne ne sait que c'est toi!)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, toujours la propriétés des géniaux producteurs de la séries

Résumé : Nick entre dans le cercle très fermé des entomologistes, et ce grâce à un petit coup de main de Sara... mais cette aide n'est peut être pas complètement innocente...

Blabla : oui, encore quelques mots avant de vous laisser lire! Après cette longue absence, ce fut un vrai plaisir pour moi de retrouver l'écriture avec ces personnages que j'adore. J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira. J'en profite pour faire un bisou à ma Shoupinette, mon ange et madame qui me poussent à écrire, qui m'en donnent l'envie. Souvent juste parce que j'ai envi de vous surprendre. Et merci à ma correctrice...si seulement tu n'avais que l'orthographe, le grammaire et la syntaxe à reprendre! Bonne lecture

* * *

Sara se dirigeait d'un pas vif. Une boite opaque dans les mains. Elle la tenait à bout de bras. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des bras un peu plus long histoire de mettre encore plus de distance entre cette boite et son corps. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une boite. Une boite d'archives. En carton. Toute simple, toute bête. Rien ne trahissait ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Hormis peut être les minuscules trou sur le couvercle.

Sara, elle, savait ce qu'elle contenait. Et jamais elle ne s'y habituera.

Elle arriva rapidement dans le bureau de Nick. Celui-ci releva la tête à son entrée. Il fut intrigué de la voir si empressée et stressée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi.

Elle jeta presque la boite sur son bureau. Il la regarda, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres. Attendant qu'elle lui dise de quoi il retourne.

-Cadeau Nicky

A la grimace qu'elle faisait, il doutait sincèrement de ce cadeau. Il se méfiait légèrement. Peu de choses rebutaient Sara. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on pouvait dégouté facilement. Elle ne redoutait pas grand chose. Il avait travaillé avec elle sur les pires cas de décomposition, il avait rendu son déjeuné, son soupé et son diner, alors qu'elle souriait. Il avait du mettre du baume sous les narines pour se protéger de l'odeur quand elle reniflait le cadavre, enfin, la bouillie, pour tenter de découvrir un indice olfactif. Une odeur de pomme indiquant un diabète, une odeur de gasoil signe que le macchabée avait été incendié… Alors cette petite grimace de dégout, qu'elle tentait de cacher ne lui inspirait rien de bon. En fait, la seule chose qui la répugnait vraiment était la salive… il était certain que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il fixait la boite du regard. Espérant découvrir ce qu'elle contenait rien qu'en la regardant. Peut être son regard finirait par percer le secret de cette boite.

Le sourire de Sara s'étira u peu plus.

-Ouvre, c'est pour toi

Il reporta ses yeux sur Sara. Ses yeux étaient malicieux. Renforçant son désarrois. Il se méfiait d'autant plus que… Sara était joueuse ! Très joueuse. Elle avait toujours été une bonne vivante. S'amusant d'un rien. Ils avaient toujours eu cette relation faite de défis, de provocations, de jeu, de taquinerie. Mais depuis qu'elle était Madame Grissom c'était pire. Sara était heureuse et tout le monde en profitait. Toujours de bonne humeur. Toujours un sourire, un mot gentil… et souvent une plaisanterie. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne répartie, mais maintenant en plus, elle y ajoutait l'humour de Grissom ! Cocktail détonnant.

-Nick. Ouvre, c'est une surprise.

-Justement. Je me méfie de tes surprises

-Nicky… c'est pas très gentil de dire ça…

Elle lui fit une mine de chien battu avant de reprendre.

-De quoi peu bien avoir peur un grand garçon comme toi. C'est qu'une boite en carton.

Piqué au vif par cette pique, il attrapa un cutter. Il découpa soigneusement le gros scoth qui refermait le carton. Puis souleva doucement le couvercle. A peine aperçut-il le contenu qu'il laissa retomber le couvercle en se reculant vivement du bureau.

Sara éclata de rire.

-Sara ! C'est quoi ça ? s'écria t-il

-Ce n'est pas toi le nouveau spécialiste en entomologie du labo ?

Nick remit du gros scotch pour refermer le couvercle et se leva pour s'éloigner de la boite. Il reprenait son calme. Mais il voulait s'éloigner de ce carton. Connaître les différentes espèces d'insectes, où elles vivent, ce qu'elles mangent… c'était une chose. En avoir, vivantes, chez lui dans un vivarium. Non.

-Sara, j'ai bien vu que c'était des cafards

-Ah mais pas n'importe quel cafard Nicky.

-Oui, oui, des blattes souffleuses de madagasgar vu la taille.

-Exactement. Des descendantes directes de Ringo et Priscilla. Répondit elle enthousiaste.

-Grissom ? Grissom sort de ce corps…

-Tu peux te moquer. En attendant ce sont de vraies bêtes de courses que tu as la.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Nicky, nicky, nicky… Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te rendre à une conférence d'entomologie sans cafards de compétition ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est ton premier séminaire d'entomologie.

-Oui

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore avant de devenir un vrai Bugman. Crois moi, tu auras besoin de ces jolis bébés.

-Sara, je vais à une conférence sur l'utilisation de l'entomologie dans les sciences médico-légales. Je n'ai pas besoin d'emmener ces blattes. Je veux développer mes compétences en entomo, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un élevage de mygales et encore moins de cafards

-Nick,tu vas entrer dans un nouvel univers. Et tu dois emmener ces magnifiques blattes. Tous les séminaires se terminent par les courses de cafards. Et avec ces 4 là, si tu n'arraches pas les premières places !

-Une course de cafards ? N'importe quoi. Et je pari que Grissom était le premier à participer à ce jeu. Il est complètement fou.

-C'est très sérieux Nick. Viens, je te paie un café et je t'explique comment préparer ces beautés pour cette course.

Sur ce elle se retourna et parti dans le couloir. Nick fit une petite grimace en lançant un regard à cette boite avant de la suivre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui asséner calmement :

-Ah, et Nick… mon mari n'est pas fou. Et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait cette insulte.

-C'était pas une insulte

-Ca se rapprochait d'un jugement. Et tu sais qu'il a horreur des jugements à l'emporte pièce.

-Tu as raison. Il est juste…décalé. Un peu obnubilé par ces insectes.

-En fait… il peut se montrer parfois très surprenant et inventif. A la limite de la folie !

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants de malice

-Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir !

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard. New York

C'était le plus important séminaire d'entomologie de l'année. Le plus réputé. Tous les spécialistes des petites bêtes du pays étaient bien évidemment présents. Et également les plus éminents spécialistes étrangers.

Nick avait pu échanger avec des anglais, des espagnols… un peu les néerlandais et les russes qui maitrisaient bien sa langue. Les français avaient un anglais à parler au couteau, mais ça ne les rendait que plus charmants, surtout la jeune entomologiste du sud de la France. Il avait envisagé une fraction de seconde d'appeler Sara à la rescousse qu'elle lui donne deux, trois mots incontournables pour la faire craquer.

Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle connaissait Griss. Le docteur Grissom comme elle le nommait respectueusement. Nick en fut presque jaloux. Elle avait suivi ses cours à la faculté de la Sorbonne et il ressentait à quel point elle l'admirait.

Il ne comprenait pas la fascination des femmes pour son ancien patron. Griss avait certes de nombreuses connaissances. Mais il était vieux. Il était assez, comment dire, corpulent. Il était associable. Et même si son coté professeur et paternaliste était toujours plein de sollicitude et non de condescendance, il pouvait être blessant.

Gil Grissom était un puits de connaissance, qui pourtant restait toujours humble. Il était charismatique. Ses cheveux blancs lui offraient surement un certain charme. Tout autant que son sourire enfantin et son regard toujours pétillant. Oui, Gil Grissom était un homme qui faisait tourner la tête des femmes et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

Cela dit, heureusement pour lui, car s'il s'avisait d'approcher une autre femme que Sara, il devrait compter sur les représailles de Nick… et ce dernier était persuadé que Greg se joindrait à lui. Ainsi que Langston qui avait développé une réelle amitié pour Sara.

C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant de les voir travailler ensemble. Leur binôme faisait souvent penser à Nick au duo Gil/Sara. Ils avaient la même façon de travailler et de communiquer. Ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement. Même si Griss et Langston était deux opposés de part leur caractère. L'un si maîtrisé, l'autre si impulsif. Ils étaient aussi acharnés l'un que l'autre. La même soif d'apprendre, encore et encore. La même passion pour la littérature.

Le bruit des chaises le sortit de sa rêverie. Il était temps que ce séminaire ce termine. Ce fut très instructif, mais 5 jours intensifs à ne parler que d'insectes l'avaient épuisés. Ne restait plus que la soirée de clôture et la célèbre course de cafards.

Sara n'avait pas exagérée. Les scientifiques ne parlaient que de ça depuis le début. Se remémorant les courses des années précédentes. Pariant sur des « blattes célèbres ». Echangeant sur la nourriture qu'ils donnaient à leurs championnes. De ce qu'il avait compris, Grissom avait remporté à plusieurs reprises cette course. Il faisait figure d'homme à abattre depuis plusieurs années et tous regrettaient qu'il ne participe plus à cette grande compétition. S'en suivait des discutions sur lui. « Quel éminent scientifique ». « Quel gâchis qu'il se soit retiré de la profession ». « C'est une aubaine pour les français que d'avoir un si grand professeur ». « Et vous connaissez sa femme ? Une beauté à couper le souffle ». « JE ne la trouve pas si belle. Mais quel charme ». « Et d'une intelligence, la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête ». « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le grand Gil Grissom ne se marie un jour ». « Et pourtant ! Il est heureux ». « Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas là. J'aurais aimé me confronter à ces blattes ». « Je ne sais comment ils les entrainaient et comment il les nourrissait pour qu'elles soient si performantes ». « Personne ne le saura jamais ».

Nick n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement écouter les gens déblatérer sur ses amis. Bien sur, tous les respectaient et les discussions étaient sympathiques, mais ça le dépassait. Et puis, il devait aller préparer ses blattes !

Au début cela lui semblait ridicule. Mais son esprit de compétiteur était revenu en force. Il avait ses chances. Personne ne l'attendait, lui, le petit nouveau. Mais il était en possession des descendantes des blattes de Grissom. Il était sur que Griss avait fait un peu de sélection génétique. Qu'il avait écarté celles qui courraient le moins vite pour ne garder en reproduction que les plus rapides. Il se prit au jeu et attendit le soir avec impatience.

Tous les participants étaient prêts. Chacun déposa ses compétiteurs dans la cage de départ. Ils n'avaient le droit qu'à deux coureurs pour la course. Nick avaient chois avec soin ses championnes. IL avait sélectionné Priscilla58 et Paul. C'étaient les meilleurs. Et oui, il les avait testés à plusieurs reprises depuis que Sara lui avait donnés. Jamais il ne lui dirait. Pas plus qu'il ne lui dirait qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette compétition. Ca y est, il devenait un entomologiste à part entière. Il passait des heures à lire des revues sur es insectes et il participait à des compétitions de cafards… il devenait fou. Pire, il devenait Grissom… Plus de vie privée. Il n'avait plus de temps QUE pour les insectes et son travail. Il était temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et sa vie en main. Ceci dit, à bien y réfléchir, Grissom avait plutôt bien réussi. Scientifique connu et reconnu pour la qualité de son travail… et… et il avait épousé une femme merveilleuse. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'être dans les chaussures de Grissom…

Des rires tonitruants autour de lui le sortir de sa réflexion. Encore une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque part ça le rassura, il n'avait pas encore atteint le point de non retour… il ne comprenait toujours pas cet humour décalé !

La course se préparait. Il y avait 8 participants. Tous avaient choisis de présenter 2 concurrents. Les siennes étaient marquées d'un point bleu. Celles de son adversaire le plus sérieux d'un point rouge. Et les dernières que Nick redoutait et suivrait étaient celles marquées d'un point jaune.

Evidemment il avait parié sur la victoire de ses vedettes. Il était très mal coté. Tout le monde pariait sur les blattes rouges. Puis sur les jaunes. Les autres paris se répartissaient sur les concurrentes restantes. Enfin, pour ce qui concernait ses championnes, seul lui et une autre personne leur faisaient confiance. Il se demanda vraiment qui pouvait parier sur lui. IL se dit qu'il devait avoir une admiratrice dans la salle et que son charme indéniable devait être à l'origine de ce vote de confiance !

Les rouges étaient celles de Arnold d'un éminent spécialiste des orthoptères. D'après ce que Nick avait compris, à la « grande époque », celle ou Grissom participait encore à ces séminaires, ils étaient toujours en compétition. La victoire revenait toujours à l'un des deux. La seule différence entre les deux était qu'il jouait pour gagner, avec ferveur et presque hargne s'il perdait. Alors que Grissom… grissom était un éternel enfant et que pour lui cela ne restait qu'un jeu. Et ce qui l'intéressait le plus était tout l'aspect entrainement, sélection de ses championnes. S'il perdait, au moins il avait tout fait pour se donner les moyens de parvenir à la victoire.

Depuis son départ, il n'y avait plus vraiment de compétition. Arnold remportait systématiquement les courses sans qu'aucune blatte ne puisse rivaliser avec les siennes. Sauf depuis les 6 derniers mois. Il avait du fil à retorde avec un nouveau concurrent. L'entraineur des jaunes. Un inconnu. A chaque séminaire, un nouveau jeune homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et ne connaissant rien à l'entomologie venait déposer les blattes jaunes sur la ligne de départ. Une fois sur deux il empochait la victoire et les mises. IL repartait sagement avec son butin et ses championnes. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire à qui appartenaient les nouvelles vedettes des séminaires d'entomologie. Tous savaient que ce n'était pas les siennes pourtant. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas.

Mais Nick ne redoutait ni les rouges, ni les jaunes. Il était sur de ses bébés, et il allait gagner. Elles étaient marquées d'un point vert. Elles n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas besoin. On les distinguait bien des autres en fait. Elles étaient un peu plus petites et longilignes.

La course démarra. La plupart s'élancèrent dès qu'on ouvrit les portes. D'autres restèrent dans la chambre de départ. Tous criaient voulant voir la victoire de l'objet de leur pari. Nick le premier. Il avait conscience du comique de la situation. Les plus grands scientifiques du monde rassemblés autour d'une course de cafards, à crier comme des enfants ! Sara avait raison, ces conférences étaient vraiment spéciales et différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait pu faire. Mais il s'en moquait. Il s'amusait et c'était le principal.

Rapidement, il ne resta plus en course que les rouges, en tête, suivi des jaunes et enfin les vertes de Nick. Il était content qu'elles n'aient pas abandonnées, comme le reste des concurrentes. Il les encouragea de plus belle. Finalement jaunes et vertes prirent l'avantage. Ne restait en tête qu'une jaune suivi, de prêt, par une verte. Arnold était furieux et ne suivait plus la course. D'abord cet inconnu qui lui volait la vedette depuis des mois, sans jamais se montrer. Puis ce gamin, nouveau dans la discipline, qui lui passait devant. Certes, c'était le disciple de Grissom, mais tout de même, c'était un gamin qui ne connaissait rien à l'art subtil et délicat d'élever des cafards et en faire des championnes.

Sur la ligne d'arrivée, la verte doubla la jaune pour arracher la victoire. Nick exulta de joie. Lui, le petit nouveau venait de gagner. Sans compter, que, même s'il ne faisait cette compétition que pour le fun, il ramassait un paquet de fric. A deux contre tous, lui et cette personne qui lui avait accordé sa confiance empochait une jolie somme. IL espérait que, oui, c'était bien une admiratrice et qu'il pourrait l'emmener diner.

Tout le monde le félicita. Il venait de se faire un nom parmi ces éminents spécialistes.

Ses pensées allèrent vers Sara. IL aurait aimé qu'elle soit là. La remercier. Sans elle, il ne se serait pas si rapidement fait un nom dans cette discipline si spéciale. Et puis, il pensa à Griss aussi. C'était un peu son maître et son modèle. Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à lui ressembler. Mais il aimait le feu qui brulait en lui. Cet enthousiasme enfantin qui le poussait toujours à aller jusqu'au bout. A aimer chaque instant de la vie.

Dans un coin de la salle, à l'abri des regards un couple observait le spectacle. La femme était devant l'homme. Il la serrait contre lui. Savourant l'odeur de sa peau et la caresse de ses cheveux sur sa joue.

-T'as gagnée

-Je te l'avais dit

-Depuis quand tu élèves des blattes, je croyais que ça te répugnait

-J'ai horreur de ça

-Pourquoi les avoir entrainée

-pour Nick

-je sais que tu aimes Nick comme un frère, mais… delà à dépasser ton horreur des cafards

-pour te battre

-je te reconnais bien là !

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son coup. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Elle lui avait tout donné. Sa confiance, son amour, son amitié. Il pouvait tout partager avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était si bon d'épouser cette femme. Jamais il n'aurait crut que le mariage puisse tant lui apporter. Il apprenait à aimer ses passions. Elle faisait des efforts pour partager les siennes. Elle le dépassait même dans son domaine de compétence !

-En tout cas, avec ce que je viens de gagner, on va pouvoir boucler notre budget

-oui. J'ai hâte de repartir au Costa Rica pour continuer nos recherches

Elle se retourna dans ses bras. Plongea son regard dans le sien et fut submerger par une vague d'amour. Son regard si doux posé sur elle.

-J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve enfin tous les deux. Plus de distance entre nous.

-dormir dans la même tente, dans le même lit de camp

-Pour le moment je ne pense pas vraiment à dormir

Son sourire et ses yeux exprimaient clairement ce qu'elle voulait. IL était parfaitement en phase avec cette idée. Et pour lui signifier son assentiment, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baisé passionné. Un baiser qui rapidement se laissa débordé par l'envie et le besoin de toucher l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, à peine. Les corps restant collés.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions madame Grissom

* * *

Merci d'avoir prie le temps de lire cette petite histoire... et peut être à bientôt pour d'autres


End file.
